


Something Bad

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-March [30]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Glee
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music can be as powerful as witchcraft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Bad

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011)
> 
> Day 89. 
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY [](http://blueashke.livejournal.com/profile)[**blueashke**](http://blueashke.livejournal.com/)! 
> 
> Thanks to [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=madjaks)[****](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=madjaks)and[](http://drunken-hedghog.livejournal.com/profile)[ **drunken_hedghog**](http://drunken-hedghog.livejournal.com/) for Beta. 
> 
> Comments and concrit welcome. Takes place after Buffy Season 7 and before "Dream On" in the Glee-verse.

Willow walked out of the Gershwin Theater lost in conflicted thoughts. Almost everything about the script itself frustrated her, but the music made her smile and reminded her of the beautiful, wonderful and eventually horrible day when Tara had sung to her.

A rush of guilt hit her, but not her own. Someone in the crowd, nearby, so full of shame that Willow felt bombarded. She didn’t believe in emotional voyeurism, so she threw up a shield, but not before sensing a name and sending out what she hoped was a message of comfort.

_Don’t worry, Bryan. It’s all right._   



End file.
